


Thanks For Coming Out With Me.

by lupinsmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Animagus, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Gay Sirius Black, James Potter - Freeform, James loves his friends, Lily Evans Potter - Freeform, Lily looks after Remus, M/M, Marauders, One Shot, Peter is quiet and barely there but smart, Remus cries a lot, Sirius is an idiot, Slightly slow burn, Werewolf, brief sirius/oc, remus lupin - Freeform, side jily, sirius black - Freeform, soft, they're in 5th or 6th year, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinsmoons/pseuds/lupinsmoons
Summary: "Remus?" Sirius' voice breaks Remus' concentration and he looks up from his book and directly at the younger boy, who is sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the fire, body slightly turned to the sofa Remus is curled up on. It's 2 am and they're the only two in the common room."Yes, Padfoot?""Can I ask you a question?""Yes?" Sirius isn't looking at him, so he looks back down at the book, reading as he listens. It takes Sirius a few seconds to speak up again."Would you ever date a man?" It's asked so quietly and so quickly, Remus thinks he may have misheard him."Would I ever date a man?" He asks, seeking confirmation as he shuts his book, Sirius still isn't looking at him, he's focusing on picking at his fingernails."Yeah.""That's a pretty big question to be asking."-Sirius learns about himself while Remus falls in love.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Thanks For Coming Out With Me.

"Remus?" Sirius' voice breaks Remus' concentration and he looks up from his book and directly at the younger boy, who is sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the fire, body slightly turned to the sofa Remus is curled up on. It's 2 am and they're the only two in the common room.  
"Yes, Padfoot?"  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Yes?" Sirius isn't looking at him, so he looks back down at the book, reading as he listens. It takes Sirius a few seconds to speak up again.  
"Would you ever date a man?" It's asked so quietly and so quickly, Remus thinks he may have misheard him.  
"Would I ever date a man?" He asks, seeking confirmation as he shuts his book, Sirius still isn't looking at him, he's focusing on picking at his fingernails.  
"Yeah."  
"That's a pretty big question to be asking." Remus sighs, throwing his legs off the sofa and sitting up straight, leaning forward, arms on his knees.  
"Is it?" Sirius asks, looking up at the elder briefly and Remus smiles softly.  
"Yeah, it is. If you asked that in front of a bunch of Slytherin's, you'd probably get your lights knocked out." Remus chuckles softly and Sirius shrugs, still not looking at him. "Why do you ask?" Remus continues.  
"Curious."  
"Curious? Pads, are you okay?"  
"Yes. Merlin! Forget I asked." Sirius huffs and gets up quickly, turning on his heel and making his way towards the dorms,  
"wait!" Remus exclaims, though it comes out as more of a squeak. Sirius turns and looks at him, his face sad and tired, "come sit down." he whispers, nodding to the space next to him on the couch. Sirius does. Remus draws one leg up under himself and turns to face Sirius slightly.  
"Would you be angry if I said yes?" He asks quietly and Sirius shakes his head, "okay. Well then, yeah. I would."  
"You would?" Sirius' eyes are wider than usual as he looks at his friend.  
"Yeah."  
"But you've kissed girls, haven't you?"  
"Well, yes. But it's not a case of being gay or straight, there are other options." Remus says, keeping his voice soft, scared Sirius will run at any given moment.  
"Like what?"  
"Like, bisexual."  
"Are you bisexual?"  
"Yeah. Does that bother you?"  
"No."  
"Good." Remus smiles softly then leans a fraction closer to his friend, "are you okay, Sirius?"  
"Mhm." The younger hums, not meeting Remus' eyes.  
"You know I'll listen to anything and everything you have to say, at any time." Remus whispers, "you do know that, don't you?" He presses and Sirius nods quickly.  
"Thanks. And thanks for telling me. We should, uh, we should go to bed." Sirius mumbles, standing up and rushing off. Remus sighs and gets up, putting the book back on the shelf before he follows. By the time he gets into the dorm, Sirius had pulled the curtains shut around his bed.  
He never does that.

  
  
Sirius doesn't speak to Remus the next morning.  
He doesn't greet him after quidditch practice.  
He sits on the left side of James in their study period, leaving Remus on the right. Sirius usually sits between them both.  
This results in Remus muttering to James that he doesn't feel well and rushing off to the Gryffindor common room.  
He sits on the same sofa he had last night in the empty room, back against the armrest, hugging a pillow to his chest.  
He's partly glad when Lily walks in.  
"I saw you leave. What's wrong?" She asks softly, sitting down by Remus' feet. Remus sighs and moves one arm to grip the top of the pillow before he rests his chin on it.  
"Have you spoken to Sirius today?"  
"No. He seems down. Has something happened with you two?"  
"Not exactly. He, uh... we were in here last night and... Merlin, okay. I can't tell you this without telling you something about me so I need you to tell me you love me in case you don't afterwards."  
"Remus-"  
"Just tell me, Lils."  
"Okay. I love you, Rem." She whispers and Remus sighs,  
"okay. We were just sat in here, he was by the fire and I was reading and we weren't talking, then he just asked if I would date a guy. Out of the blue. I... well, I said yes and now I think he hates me."  
"Oh, Rem.. honey." Lily whispers, reaching out and stroking his leg, "Remus, are you gay?"  
"Bisexual." He mumbles and she nods,  
"Okay, thank you for telling me, love. Now, about Sirius... I don't think he hates you."  
"He must do. He hasn't spoken to me since."  
"Remus, I think he's processing something he wanted to hear."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I think... I think maybe he was asking because he wanted you to say yes. He wanted to know if he has a chance. I think he likes you, Rem."  
"Don't be daft."  
"No, just hear me out. He always wants to be close to you. More so than anyone else. He became an Animagus for you, and you can't say 'oh James and Peter did it too', it was all his idea and you know it. He hands in his homework under your name if it's too close to the full moon. He buys you chocolate every Hogsmeade trip. He hated it when he heard you and me had kissed, even though we were drunk. I think he does like you, Remus."  
"I... you think?"  
"Yeah. And I think you should talk to him."  
"I... yeah. I'm gonna go to our dorm, will you send him here?"  
"Of course."  
"Thanks." He smiles as he moves to put the pillow back behind him, Lily leans forward and kisses his forehead.  
"Thank you for coming out to me. That was very brave. I love you." She whispers,  
"I love you too."

  
Remus looks up when the door opens, Sirius peeks round from behind it and smiles sadly before stepping inside and shutting it behind him.  
"Lily said it was important." He mumbles and Remus nods, shifting on his bed slightly,  
"yeah, can you sit down?" He expects Sirius to join him on his bed. He doesn't. He sits on his own, facing Remus. That's fine.  
"You can tell me absolutely anything," Remus says, moving to sit cross-legged, facing the younger boy on the bed next to his.  
"Not this." Sirius whispers, looking down at his hands in his lap.  
"Anything." Remus emphasizes. He doesn't respond.  
New tactic.  
"I came out to Lily." He says softly and Sirius looks up, eyes wide,  
"what did she say?"  
"She told me I was brave and that she loves me." Remus smiles softly and Sirius looks down again, "because that's what you do when you love someone. You accept them no matter what. No matter what they tell you, nothing changes."  
"My mother would kill me." Sirius whispers, lip quivering,  
"We're not your mother, Padfoot. _I'm_ not your mother." Remus has cracked him. He puts his face in his hands and starts crying. "Sirius, can I come sit next to you?" He asks softly, already standing up, Sirius nods, head still in his hands. Once Remus has sat next to the younger boy, he hesitates, "I'm gonna put an arm around you, okay?" Another nod. Remus snakes an arm around his back and holds him tightly. "Whatever it is. Whatever you're feeling, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone else. I won't even mention it again. I hate seeing you like this." He whispers, "I hate seeing you hurting."   
"I'm scared." Sirius chokes out and Remus squeezes him,   
"do you know how scared I was when you asked me that last night? I thought you were going to run out on me - well, you nearly did, but I thought you hated me. I thought that was it."   
"I could never hate you," Sirius mutters, moving his face out of his hands and instead pressing his wet cheek against Remus' chest, "I will never hate you, Moony."  
"So you understand that I'll never hate you? Whatever it is you tell me?"   
"I guess so."  
"Okay, so why did you ask me that, Pads?"   
"I wanted to know if how I feel is wrong... if I'm as broken as I thought."   
"You're not broken. Don't you dare say that."   
"I feel it."  
"Can I ask you something?" Remus whispers, his lips against Sirius' hair.  
A nod.  
"Do you like girls?"   
He shakes his head no.   
"Do you like guys?"  
Another nod.   
"That's okay. That's more than okay." Remus whispers, moving his other arm up to stroke the youngers hair, "how long has this been bothering you?"  
"So long."   
"I wish you'd told me. I wish I could have helped."   
"Was scared of you hating me."   
"Well, now you know that definitely isn't going to happen. I love you, Sirius. No matter who you are or who you like or anything, nothing will ever, _ever_ change that, okay?" Remus whispers, pressing a barely-there kiss to the top of his head.   
"Thank you." Sirius sniffs, a hand gripping Remus' robes comfortingly,   
"at least now we can talk about boys together." Remus chuckles, trying to lighten the air, and Sirius laughs, pressing his head hard against Remus's chest once before sitting up and wiping his eyes.   
"Please don't tell anyone."   
"Of course not. I wouldn't dare. It's yours to tell and if you find yourself ready to do so, I'll be there to support you."   
"You're wonderful, Moony. Thank you for being you." The words are soft, spoken like a secret and Remus feels something in his chest dislodge and swirl around freely.   
He tries not to think about it.  
"No problem."

Sirius has been a lot closer to Remus the past few weeks. Since they came out to each other, the elder often looks up from his book to find Sirius watching him. He'll brush his hand against Remus' own as they walk side by side. He'll lean against him on the sofa a little heavier than he had before. He speaks softer to him, more privately, words just for them.   
Remus is _basking_ in it. Absolutely reveling in the way it's making him feel.   
Wanted, needed, loved, adored.   
He's always known he's felt a little differently about Sirius than he has anyone he's ever met before, but he's always just pinned it on being platonic soulmates, like James always described them to be.   
But maybe, maybe there's something more there.   
Rationally, he tells himself, there's not. _Rationally_ Sirius is just enjoying someone knowing that he's gay. He's enjoying the acceptance and the comfort Remus provides.   
They're friends. Best friends. Platonic soulmates as coined by one James Potter.   
Sirius didn't like him. Lily had told him that to force him to talk to Sirius then and there. But there's that feeling. 

That feather-light air roaming his chest, the one Sirius provoked with words alone, leaving him with a heart fluttering in the bizarre breeze drifting through him.  
He snaps out of his thoughts when a hand touches his shoulder. He looks up and see's Sirius stood behind him, looking nervous.   
"You alright?" The elder asks softly and Sirius gives a light-hearted shrug.   
"Come for a walk with me?" He murmurs and Remus doesn't even think, he just gets to his feet and nudges Sirius towards the portrait hole.   
They leave the common room in silence and don't even discuss where they're walking to. They just walk, comfortable in each other's company.   
They end up in the owlery before Sirius utters a word.   
"Someone else knows I'm gay." He says suddenly, back to Remus as he strokes the chest of one of the school barn owls.   
Remus is slightly stunned, and he can't help the rush of jealousy that seeps through him. Their secret.   
"Are you okay? Did you want them to know?" Remus asks though he knows he doesn't sound as genuine or concerned as he should.   
Sirius pauses. "Yeah, I did. He's gay too."   
Oh. The jealousy is escaping now, syrupy on his skin.   
"Right. That's good, then. Um, well done for telling someone else." He tries so hard, _so hard,_ to sound proud.   
"Thanks," Sirius mutters. His shoulders drop. "He kissed me."  
Remus has to look at his hands to reassure himself that he has, in fact, not turned a sticky green colour, despite the feeling rushing out of him.   
"Did you want that?" He finds himself asking.  
He wants him to say no.   
But he knows he shouldn't wish that. He shouldn't want something non-consensual for Sirius.  
"Yeah, I did."   
"I'm happy for you."   
He's not. He wishes he was.   
"Thanks. He's... he's a Hufflepuff. He said he's open about being gay and that he doesn't really get any shit from anyone. Kind of gives me hope, I guess."  
"Yeah." Remus is filthy. He's green and sick and wants to go to bed.   
Sirius finally turns to look at him.   
"I just wanted you to be the first to know. In case anything happens with us. I'm going to see him again. We're going to sneak out to Hogsmeade this weekend."   
That's it. If Remus wasn't leaning against the wall, he would have fallen into a sticky, green, jealous puddle.   
What he means is he's going to take this boy, this _stranger,_ down one of the Marauders secret passageways. He's going to brush his hand against this boys as they walk, maybe even hold it, and walk around Honeydukes together. Like _they_ do.   
"That's great. I hope you have fun." Remus' smile is forced and stoic.   
He feels like he's going to be sick.   
"You okay? You look pale."   
"I'm... I don't feel great."   
"We're not anywhere near the full moon. Do you need to go see Poppy?" Sirius asks, concern in his voice.   
What would Madame Pomfrey do? Look at this boy tinged with green and hand him a potion? Unlikely.   
"No, I think I'd just like to go to bed."  
"Okay, let's go back. Thanks for coming out with me."   
_Thanks for coming out with me.  
_ The phrasing. The phrasing of a line not even related to what he's thinking. But that's what causes the air in his chest to disperse. 

When Sirius says goodbye on Saturday, Remus feels his world crumble. He's left with James in their dorm. Peter is in the library.   
He's floating off somewhere. The ground hasn't got a hold on him anymore.   
"He's being awfully secretive." James smirks but Remus doesn't answer.   
He can't breathe.   
He tries to stop the tears.   
"Moony? What's wrong?"  
He hears James moving off his bed and rushing towards him but he can't speak. Can't move.  
"Moons, Moony, what's happening?"   
He can't even open his mouth.   
"Remus! You're scaring me!"  
Speak, Remus. Speak.   
"Lily, get Lily." He gasps out and James runs out of the room.   
Minutes later, a flash of red is speeding towards him.   
"Remus? Remus, love, it's me. What's happened?"  
He has to say something.  
He takes a deep breath and his exhale forms a choked sound resembling "Sirius."  
She understands. "James, wait outside the door. Don't let anyone in."   
He hadn't heard the broken word. "Lily, what's wrong with h-"  
"James! Please!" She says, exasperated and Remus hears the door close.   
The second it does, Lily's hands are on his face and she's hushing him softly, whispering any calming word she can think of.   
He can breathe again, just. He's come back down.   
"He's seeing someone. A boy. Hufflepuff. He's gay and Sirius is seeing him and I thought that would be okay, I thought I'd be happy for him but it hurts so much."   
"Oh, Remus."  
"I think I'm in love with him, Lily." He's sobbing still.   
"I think you are too."   
"I don't want to be in love with him." The air in his chest has been replaced by thick, black tar. It's choking him.   
"Love is horrible, Remus. It makes you vulnerable and opens you up and means that some stupid person can get inside and mess it all up. I'm sorry it was him. But I know how brave you are. How strong you've always been. It's going to be okay, Remus. You're going to be okay. He will always be your friend, you can't let this change that. You can't lose him because you love him."   
"I want to scream."   
"Please don't, James will panic." She's trying to make him smile.   
"What do I do? What if seeing him hurts me?"   
"You've been hurt much worse, Remus. You're going to be okay." 

He tries to distance himself from Sirius.  
And honestly, it's not hard. The younger has been spending most of his time with _Andrew.  
_ He's a year older than Sirius and he has kind eyes and perfect curls and he is everything Remus isn't.   
He's beautiful. And Remus can't stand him.   
He's spent time alone with him and Sirius because Sirius _asked_ and Remus couldn't say _no._  
Andrew is funny and smart and gentle and he holds Sirius' hand and kisses his cheek and tells him he's pretty.  
Remus hates him.   
They've been dating for three weeks and the next time Sirius asks Remus to join them for a trip to Hogsmeade he says no.   
But he hadn't escaped it that day, because when Sirius came back, a dark bruise on the side of his neck, he sat down on his bed and Remus _knew_ he was about to say something.   
"James, Pete? I need to tell you guys something. And you might be really angry or hate me but I need to tell you." He announces suddenly and Remus shrinks in on himself.   
"What is it, Padfoot?" James asks and Sirius takes a deep breath. James and Peter are watching him intently.   
"I'm gay. And I'm dating Andrew Flick. He's a Hufflepuff. Year above us."   
Silence.   
James is the first to speak. "That's great, Pads. Thanks for telling us!"   
"Cool. You'll have to introduce us." Peter says before turning back to his essay.   
Remus wants to be angry, but he can't when one of his best friends is being so accepted by his others.   
"How come you just addressed me and Pete?" James asks.   
Here it is.   
"Oh, Moony already knew. He helped me come to terms with me being gay." He sounds so nonchalant.   
Tears prick at Remus' eyes.   
Hold it together, Remus.   
"Ah, okay. Nice one, Moony." James offers him a small smile and he can't help the feeling that rushes through him.   
He thinks James knows. He thinks he's figured it out in mere seconds.   
He's right.   
Later that night he sneaks into the common room, not being able to face being awake with Sirius sleeping peacefully in the bed next to his.   
James appears a minute later.   
"So, do you wanna talk about it?" He asks, throwing himself down on the sofa next to Remus.   
He stays silent.   
"Moony..."   
A sob. James grabs his shoulder and pulls him into his chest, holding him tightly.   
"I'm in love with him." He chokes and James rubs his back.   
"I know. I'm so sorry." He whispers.   
They sit like that for what feels like hours, and Sirius must have woken up to find two empty beds because, before long, he's walking into the common room and gasping.   
"Remus, are you okay? What's going on?"   
"He's alright, Pads."  
"Don't lie to me." Sirius snaps and goes to kneel down in front of Remus,   
"Rem, what is it? You've been so sad lately. Tell me what's happening." He whispers and Remus feels James' grip on him tighten protectively.   
"Padfoot-"  
"Piss off, James! I'm worried about him and I want to know what's going on! Lily won't tell me and you won't tell me and he won't tell me! I don't like being kept in the dark when my best friend is hurting!"   
He's angry.   
Remus sobs harder.   
"Oh, Moony, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. I'm just so worried about you."   
"I'm okay." He's speaking before he's even formulated words. He racks his brain for the date, checking the validity of his lie. "Full moon stuff. It's close and it's hurting and I feel ill and tired and it's getting to me."   
"Why didn't you just tell me that?"   
"You've been busy."   
He doesn't know how, and he doesn't mean to, but he falls asleep on James' chest, not uttering another word to Sirius. Everythings caught up with him. He's exhausted.

On the day of the full moon, Remus is in bed. His lie must have backfired because he feels like every bone in his body is on fire.   
He just wants to sleep.   
He hasn't seen Sirius all day.   
He was gone when he woke up.   
Since he found Remus with James, Sirius has tried to talk to Remus as much and as often as he can. Constantly asking how he is and what he needs. When he's not out with Andrew, that is.   
He promised to be back before sundown tonight, to be back in time to take Remus to the shrieking shack with James and Peter, as always.   
He's back earlier.   
His eyes are red.   
"Whats happened?" Remus asks before Sirius even puts his bag down. His voice is strained and the sound makes them both wince.   
"Nothing. I'm fine."   
"Don't be a hypocrite." Remus snaps and Sirius bites his lip.   
"I just broke up with Andrew."  
The air that's been missing for weeks rushes through Remus' chest.   
"Oh. I'm sorry. Come here." He sighs despite himself and hauls his aching body up and sits cross-legged. Sirius walks over and gets onto the bed, he lies down, curled up on top of the duvet, placing his head on Remus' covered lap. "Do you want to talk about it?"   
"He wanted me to spend time with him tonight and I said I couldn't because I had to be with you. He demanded to know why and what we were doing and he didn't like it when said I couldn't tell him, that it was a secret. He accused me of cheating and shouted at me and tried to grab me and throw me around and I wasn't having that."   
"He hurt you?" Remus interrupts, anger flooding him,   
" _tried_. I pushed him away and told him we were done and left."   
"I'm sorry. This is my fault."   
"Don't even try that. Of course it isn't. You're more important than anyone else and anyway, I don't want to be with someone who's going to try and get violent because I need to be with my best friend."  
"Are you gonna be okay?" Remus asks, stroking his hair gently and Sirius nods against him.   
"Yeah. I didn't love him. Liked him, sure. But I think I only dated him because he's gay and showed interest in me."   
"Makes sense. Still, I'm sorry it ended like that."   
"Don't be. I'm sorry I've been a right arse recently. I've been so busy with him and I haven't made enough time for you."  
"That's okay. I understood."   
That night, just before sunset, Remus takes his wolfsbane and the four of them make their way through the roots of the Whomping Willow and into the Shrieking Shack.   
Prongs and Wormtail hang back as Moony transforms, but Padfoot sits close to him. Waiting.   
When the wolf has settled, Padfoot moves closer to him and guides him to the old, broken bed. They curl up together.   
James brings it up the next morning as they make their way back to the castle, leaving Remus in the safety of Madame Pomfrey.   
"What was last night about? We're supposed to hold off as he transforms."   
"I don't know. I had to be near him."  
"Everything alright, Sirius?"   
"No. No, I don't think so. I think I made a huge, obvious mistake."   
"You think?" Peter smirks and Sirius and James look at him, eyebrows raised.   
"He's obviously mad about you. And you dated the Hufflepuff kid when you should have realised you're in love with him."   
"How long have you known? Did Remus tell you?" James laughs,   
"no, I just figured it out."   
"I'm impressed, Wormtail." He chuckles, but Sirius isn't laughing.   
"What do you mean 'did Remus tell you'?" He asks quickly and James and Peter glance at each other.   
"That's not our place to say, mate. Talk to him." 

He confirms it with Lily before doing anything. Asks her if Remus has been so upset because of him. She doesn't answer him at first, just shrugs.   
But he begs. Pleads with her to tell him, because if he's upset Remus then he'll hate himself. He asked if Remus had cried often.   
Lily only nodded. Then repeated her boyfriends words.  
"Talk to him."  
Once Remus arrives back in the common room after Madame Pomfrey has treated any wounds, Sirius gets up from the couch and signals for Remus to follow him.  
Remus can feel his heart in his chest. It's dancing in the air.  
Once alone in the room, Sirius backs Remus up against the closed door, his hands on the elders hips.   
"I've been a right idiot, haven't I?" He laughs and Remus is taken aback, his breath coming out in small pants.   
"Have you?" He gasps and Sirius rolls his eyes.   
"I only dated him because he was there. Because I didn't think the guy I _really_ wanted would want me."   
"Oh, then yeah, you have been an idiot." Remus grins, still breathing heavily, heart racing.   
Sirius leans forward and buries his face against Remus' neck. Remus wraps his arms around him tightly.   
"I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm so sorry I caused you so much pain. I had no idea how you felt and I should have realised I was upsetting you but I didn't because I'm a selfish idiot," the younger says in a rush, his voice muffled against Remus' skin, "and I understand if you're angry and want to stay angry. I'd understand if you don't feel that way about me anymore. But just know that I'm so, so sorry I hurt you."   
"Sirius, look at me," Remus whispers, moving one hand to cup the side of his face, guiding him to pull back and meet his eyes, "you didn't know. You didn't know and I didn't tell you. It's okay. I'm okay."   
"You were hurting. You blamed it on the full moon. I made you physically ill and you blamed it on something else."   
"Because I didn't want to hurt you, you idiot. You were happy with Andrew and comfortable with being gay and I didn't want to upset you because of some dumb crush I realised I had."  
"Dumb crush?" Sirius looks slightly disappointed and Remus laughs breathily,   
"okay, a bit more than that. I realised I'm in love with you and I thought I realised too late. I was angry at myself."  
"Remus?" Sirius whispers, he's gripping his hips tightly, almost nervously.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm going to kiss you now." He mumbles, leaning forward, eyes dropping closed.   
Remus' breath hitches but he lets his eyes shut as he feels Sirius' lips press against his own. Every ache in his body just slips away.   
The air in his chest is picking up, a tornado in every cavity.   
They pull back for air and Sirius drops his head down, pressing his forehead to Remus' shoulder while the elder holds onto him tightly.   
"Remus John Lupin, I'm in love with you." His breath is a ghost against Remus' skin.  
"I'm in love with you, Sirius Black. I'm so in love with you it hurts."   
Sirius pulls Remus away from the door, sliding his arms around the elders back and hugging him with as much as he can give.   
He pulls back to look at Remus' face, smiling at the tears in his eyes before he leans in and brushes his lips against his, his breath hot on Remus' face as he whispers;  
"Thanks for coming out with me." 


End file.
